Somewhere only we know
by FriendlyNeighbourhoodBookWorm
Summary: Tsukishima knows where to go. They'd been meeting here for months and he knows that its a special place. It was somewhere he could be himself and be completely free. Hinata loves meeting Tsukki there. He loves the different side of the blond boy he would meet. He loves that Tsukki trusted him enough to show him. And maybe just maybe he might love Tsukki.


**I walked across an empty land**  
 **I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

Tsukishima panted as he stumbled through the woods, pushing branches back as they slapped against his face and arms leaving small cuts in their wake. He squinted his eyes trying to pierce through the dark.

 **I felt the earth beneath my feet**  
 **Sat by the river and it made me complete**

His feet thumped against the rough dirt, sometimes snapping twigs, and sometimes he would fall over a bump in the earth. But he always got up, never stopping till he heard the familiar sound of water rushing and swirling.

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

 _Where is he? He promised he'd be here._  
Tsukishima strained trying to hear the familiar voice in the dark.

 **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
 **So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
 **I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Hinata yawned, sitting against a tree in the dead of night wasn't what he'd planned for his Friday. But his friend needed him and Hinata knows that Tsukki didn't trust easily, so if he was a little tired he would endure it until he knew that Tsukki was alright.

 **I came across a fallen tree**  
 **I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
 **Is this the place we used to love?**  
 **Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Tsukishima stumbled unsteadily forward once more, he felt his foot bump against something and looking down he let out a shaky breath. Hinata was there slumped against a tree, fast asleep.

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
 **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

Tsukishima slowly lowered himself down next to the sleeping boy. He felt a pang of guilt for making Hinata come so late. But he knew that he would for the same for the orange-haired ball if energy. Finally feeling at peace his eyes slid shut.

 **So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
 **I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

He was jerked awake by a hand over his mouth and Tsukki had a split second of panic before the worried face of Hinata Shouyou came into focus. The shorter boy stared sadly at him and it made Tsukishima's insides squirm.

 **And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
 **Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

They didn't need to speak. Just being around each other was enough. They understood each other. Both scared and hiding behind masks. One of unwavering happiness and one of cold withdrawal.

 **This could be the end of everything**  
 **So why don't we go**  
 **Somewhere only we know?**  
 **Somewhere only we know?**

They had both been coming here for months. Meeting in secret when they felt that the world was too much to handle. When their masks began to crack. When fear and sadness began to leak through the gaps.

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
 **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

Tsukki wished life could be this simple all the time. Not being judged, or bullied. No talking. Just empathy and support when they needed it.

 **So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
 **I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

They know that tomorrow they will act as though these meetings don't happen. They will throw insults and fight just like always. But for now they would lie on the dew covered grass and stare at the stars.

 **And if you have a minute why don't we go**  
 **Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
 **This could be the end of everything**  
 **So why don't we go?**  
 **So why don't we go?**

Hinata is the first to move. Rolling on his side to watch the blond, a small smile tugging his lips as the other pretends not to notice.

 **Ah-ah-ah**  
 **Ah-ah-ah**

Finally Tsukki's eyes meet Hinata's. They stare for a while and Tsukki tries to count all the colours swirling in Hinata's eyes. Slowly Hinata leans forward capturing Tsukki's lips in a chaste kiss.

 **This could be the end of everything**  
 **So why don't we go**  
 **Somewhere only we know?**

Yes. Tomorrow they will hate each other. But these few hours before dawn, those belong to them.

 **Somewhere only we know?**

And with no one to judge or shout or tell them it's wrong, they will hold each other and watch the stars.

 **Somewhere only we know?**

And when morning finally breaks they will part ways without so much as a backwards glance. But both will have a small smile on their lips and a feeling of comfort that will linger for days. And when the feeling dissolves they both know where to meet.

After all it's somewhere only they know.


End file.
